Matchmakers
by heartfeelias
Summary: Fairy Tail Modeling au's Tiny drabble. Aspiring models Natsu and Lucy and partners on the job, stage and most especially when nobody can see them.


**Monday Morning**

Lucy groaned as she heard the rustling of her curtains as they were forced open and grumbled into her pillow, her hand shielding her eyes before that offensive morning light could possibly disturb the comforting darkness they were accustomed to.

"Wake up, you blonde log, we have a photo session at twelve and your hair isn't going to braid itself," a playful voice called her out of her dreams as equally naughty fingers found her way to her belly and poked her.

"Don't even think about it," she complained giddily grabbing his wrists as she shot up into a sitting position. Her hair was disheveled and the poor model only managed to give the other a droopy glare as sleep deprived as she was.

"How are you up and about?" Lucy puffed out some air incredulous at her jumpy partner kneeling excitedly rocking on his feet in front of her.

"We've been partnered for the underwear shots and the managers have a surprise photo session for us after that," he reminded her jumping up and clapping his hands, "I've prepared your outfit so breakfasts on you,"

"Considering you suck at cooking has food ever been on you?" she retorted as the other gave her the pistol pose with his hands. She'd won this round and smugly made her way to the bathroom. Natsu made way to the out of the bedroom and since he always felt at home crushed on her coach. Twenty minutes later she was bathed and fully dressed in what he had chosen for her, a pair of off-white shorts and a plaid shirt on the blues that matched with a patterned square patterned neckerchief tied to the side. It didn't go unnoticed that she was matching him once again.

"Oh I'll braid your hair!" he skipped to her side like an excited puppy as he noticed she was done.

"What about breakfast?" she chuckled bemused as she looked him over. He really didn't look amazing in anything he wore.

"Breakfast…can wait? Kinda wait?" he frowned struggling with his need to feed and the very important task of bringing out the best in Lucy's beautiful golden locks. It might have also been the fact that the girl had grown her hair out in the past year and it could be played with more easily and yet it was still soft to touch. Not to mention Lucy always had this nice smell about her.  
Lucy hummed in thought and directed her stare into the direction of her fridge before nodding satisfied, "I have some cut up fruit, how about we snack on those and then I'll make the official breakfast later?"

"Deal!" the pink haired model grinned pushing forward his fist. Lucy quickly shrugged in nonchalance and bumped her knuckles with his.

They spent the next forty minutes in utter bliss as the blonde sat in front of her mirror and let him do his magic. Lucy could feel Natsu's fingers work out every knot as he slid them through her hair. Every now and then she would munch on an apple or grape before feeding some other fruit from the bowl in her lap into Natsu's open mouth. He was very careful of what he was doing, brushing the strands together and separating them into the layers he needed. Once he was satisfied he worked quickly on one large and elegant braid without any doubt. He deftly interlocked the locks of her he had prepared and once he was done moved a few steps back to admire his work. Once or twice he had to untangle the finished style to make a few adjustments but neither of them complained.

"Nice work," Lucy sighed happily twirling around to admire the tail spin around with her behind her back.

"Hey, hey, gently Lucy! That took a lot of my genius to make it look so good," he huffed placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her before setting the braid on slide down the front from her shoulder, "now do you like it?"

"Oh! It's so lovely as always Natsu!" she clapped enthusiastic. He never failed her, not once, after all these years of jobs together.

"Alrighty then," Natsu leaned forward and grinned at her looking rather endearing, before he raised his brows and his smile turned sheepish, "Breakfast?"

The woman shook her head clicking her tongue in joke, "Honestly you never learn, come on then as promised!"

"Oh Mira said next week the team is stars, I'll leave the clothes to you, partner," Natsu threw his fists in the air in triumph as he made a run for her kitchen slipping the piece of info as a 'by the way'.

"Leave it to me partner!" Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed following the other as quickly as she could before he could burn down her place or something.


End file.
